


Давай поженимся?

by Mr_Sandwave, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Пол Стамец и Хью Калбер решают оформить отношения, а женит их Габриэль Лорка.





	Давай поженимся?

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно страницей комикса "Star Trek: Discovery Annual 2018":  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846220/v846220786/17bee/xut7jBgHvoM.jpg

— Скорее! Быстрее! Надо вчера! — ворчит он себе под нос. — А как я сделаю вчера, если те, кто делал вчера, сегодня недоступны!

Пол Стамец злится. Он идёт к своей каюте на USS «Discovery», будучи полностью погружённым в свои мысли. Он расстроен тем, что капитан Лорка отверг всех его сотрудников. Теперь придётся тратить время, чтобы понять, на что способны люди, набранные Звёздным Флотом. А тратить время — это причинять ущерб делу.

Сигнал на падде показывает, что Стамец достиг цели.

— Что ж, — встряхивается Стамец, — посмотрим, насколько большую каюту мне выделили...

Он подносит браслет с картой-ключом к замку, но тот не реагирует. Стамец хмурится, вспоминает, что код доступа в каюту генерируется специальным набором команд. А так как он этого ещё не делал, то и каюта ещё не заперта.

Но, кажется, она уже занята человеком, увидеть здесь которого он ожидал в последнюю очередь.

— Хью?

— Доктор Калбер, — поправляет тот с лёгкой улыбкой. — Только что назначен на борт USS «Discovery» в медслужбу.

Стамец шагает за порог и обнимает Хью. Они не виделись более трёх месяцев, только созванивались, и Пол чувствует, насколько соскучился. По возможности прикоснуться, ощутить на себе его руки, вдохнуть запах.

Даже по грубой ткани форменной белой куртки под щекой — скучал неимоверно.

— Но как, Хью?

— Я запросил перевод. Я подумал, что это пойдёт только на пользу психическому и эмоциональному здоровью моего любимого офицера Звёздного Флота. Я знаю, что призыв на службу — это нелёгкое испытание для тебя.

Стамец смотрит на него, гладя рукой по щеке, и решает — хватит разговоров.

— Но ты потрясающе выглядишь в военной форме... — только и успевает сказать Хью между поцелуями.

— Заблокируй сам эту чёртову дверь, — просит Стамец. — Я совершенно забыл все инструкции.

Хью снимает с его руки браслет и, не прекращая отвечать на поцелуи, подносит его к считывающему устройству замка. Раздаётся резкий писк, Пол и Хью смеются в ответ на почти недовольное «устройство не может быть распознано, повторите попытку».

— Так, сейчас, Пол, секунду.

А Стамец не может от него оторваться и, пока Хью проделывает все нужные штуки с замком, добиваясь от него «код доступа подтверждён», обнимает его со спины и водит кончиком носа по загорелой шее, вдыхая любимый запах.

— Пол, ты мне вот совсем сейчас не помогаешь, — смеётся Хью, отдавая ему браслет. — Готово, можешь проверить.

— Угу...

Браслет улетает на кресло, а Стамец тянет за язычок молнии форменной куртки Хью.

— Ты точно заблокировал дверь? — спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, роняет Калбера на кровать.

* * *

— Ты очень скучал, — смеётся Хью.

Он поглаживает лежащего на нём Стамеца. Его рука путешествует по пояснице, касается лопаток, шеи, зарывается пальцами в светлые волосы. Стамец урчит что-то неразборчивое, потом находит в себе силы сформулировать мысль.

— Ты тоже не отставал, — сообщает он, приподняв голову. — Тебе никуда не нужно? Отметиться у начальства, например?

— С утра уже. Я прилетел девятичасовым. Представился начальнику, осмотрел медотсек и со всеми познакомился. Доктор Поллард — я учился у неё когда-то — мне рада, говорит, слишком много молодёжи в медотсеке её напрягает.

Стамец фырчит.

— У меня тоже ни одного знакомого лица в инженерном. Я отвоевал лишь кадета Тилли. Будет хоть кто-то, на кого я могу безоговорочно положиться в плане выращивания спорового леса...

Хью смеётся, и Стамец умолкает.

— Я снова о работе, прости.

— Пол, ты что? Ты и твоя работа — неделимое целое. Ты ещё устанешь, когда о работе начну говорить я.

Стамец, подумав, недоверчиво смотрит на Хью.

— А разве по уставу мы с тобой можем жить вместе? Вроде бы только женатым парам дают общую каюту...

Под насмешливым взглядом Хью Пол садится на кровати, хмурится и оглядывается. Довольно большое помещение с разделением на условные прихожую, зону отдыха и спальню.

— Хью, — Стамец скашивает глаза на Калбера. — Здесь всего одна кровать, и она большая.

Калбер улыбается и садится напротив Пола так же, как он, поджав под себя ноги.

— Это семейная каюта, — продолжает Стамец, прищурившись и покачивая головой, словно соглашаясь с чем-то. — Доктор Калбер, вы ничего не хотите мне сказать?

Хью улыбается ещё шире, тянется к Стамецу и берёт его за руку.

— Давно хочу, Пол. Начинается война, всё очень серьёзно, раз гражданских призывают уже сейчас. Я не вынес бы, если б мы служили на разных кораблях. И тем более я не вынесу, если с тобой что-нибудь случится, а меня к тебе не пустят. Ох, Пол, я говорю совсем не то... давай поженимся? Подадим заявление, а капитан нас зарегистрирует. Пол?

Калбер хмурится и недоверчиво, с обидой, смотрит на молчащего Стамеца. У того растерянное и немного обиженное лицо.

— Пол? Я что-то...

— Стоп, Хью! Подожди, — прерывает его Стамец. — Я, конечно, хотел... всё не так, но... Но когда у меня что в жизни было так?

Стамец, ворча, слезает с кровати, находит брошенную у дверей сумку, чертыхаясь, что-то ищет в ней.

Он возвращается на кровать смущённый донельзя и тут же натягивает на бёдра простынь. Он держит в руках коробочку, по лицу Хью понимает, что тот обо всём догадался, но всё равно набирает воздуха в грудь и говорит, переборов волнение:

— Я тоже не хочу с тобой расставаться. Мы будем работать на одном корабле и расходиться на весь день, ждать удобного момента, чтобы урвать поцелуй, а уж о большем я и не говорю! Хью Калбер, вы станете моим мужем?

В конце речи Стамец сбивается на вежливое обращение, протягивает на ладони раскрытую коробочку с кольцами, а Калбер улыбается так, что вокруг глаз собираются морщинки. Он берёт в руку оба кольца, рассматривает их.

— Надень? — просит он Стамеца и тянет к нему правую руку.

Кольцо садится как влитое.

— И как ты узнал размер? — Хью любуется игрой бликов света на огранённой поверхности.

— Я подсмотрел размер и марку твоих пижонских кожаных перчаток цвета кофе с молоком. Пришёл в магазин, назвал их и, как видишь, не ошибся.

— Оно идеально, Пол. Моя очередь?

Кольцо Стамеца чуть больше, оно чуть туго проходит через костяшку пальца и немного свободно повисает на пальце.

Стамец радостно улыбается Калберу, забирается на него сверху.

— Придётся идти к Лорке, — портит момент Калбер.

Стамец стонет и натягивает простынь на голову, укрывая их обоих.

— Не смей говорить в нашей постели о другом мужчине! — шутливо ворчит он и страстно целует.

* * *

В приёмной у капитана полумрак. Стамецу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к такому освещению.

— Доктор... Калбер, — Лорка сверяется с фамилией на заявлении. — Не успели вы появиться на корабле, как прибираете к рукам моего лучшего инженера.

Калбер пожимает плечами.

— Капитан, я перевёлся сюда из-за вашего лучшего инженера.

— Сэр, — встревает Стамец, — мы в отношениях уже три года. Если бы не моё назначение на «Дискавери», мы встретились бы на Земле через пару месяцев, и я планировал сделать предложение там.

Стамецу не нравится Лорка. Он выглядит как хищник. И тем более как-то странно он смотрит на них с Хью.

Пол уговаривает себя не придумывать ничего на ровном месте.

— Сэр...

— Капитан, — поправляет Лорка и ломает в руках печенье.

— Капитан, — послушно говорит Стамец, проглотив недовольство. — Я все свои яйца предпочитаю держать при себе.

Лорка смотрит на них нечитаемым взглядом и, когда Стамец уже дозрел сказать что-нибудь ещё, вздыхает.

— Хорошо, лейтенант. Держите при себе хоть яйца, хоть хвосты. Трёхдневный срок вас устроит? Мы как раз дойдём до доков Сатурна, и с мостика будет красивый вид. Вы же хотите церемонию на мостике или?..

— Церемонию, — говорит Калбер, посмотрев на Стамеца.

Лорка делает пометку в падде. Триббл свистит со своего угла стола.

— Я отправил интенданту копию вашего прошения. 200-С останется за вами.

— Спасибо, капитан.

— Спасибо, сэр...

Лорка задирает бровь и удовлетворённо кивает, слыша от Стамеца «спасибо, капитан».

— Свободны.

— «Капита-ан, капита-ан», — шипит Стамец, когда они отходят подальше от мостика. — Хью, я не смогу с ним работать.

— Я слышал о Лорке, он жёсткий человек, но справедливый.

— Он выжил единственный из экипажа «Бурана». Хью, капитан погибает вместе с кораблём, иначе просто быть не может.

— Пол... Это пережитки прошлого. Тем более, ты же знаешь, клингоны расстреляли все спасательные шаттлы.

— Гр-р-р-р-р! — рычит Стамец. — Я тоже в курсе официальной версии, Хью.

— Вот потому я и перевёлся, — вздыхает Калбер.

— А ещё, — мстительно добавляет Стамец, — у него триббл не лезет в тарелку. Полудохлый какой-то. Бьёт он его, что ли?

* * *

«Дискавери» висит над северным полюсом Сатурна так, что его кольца видны почти полностью. Если присмотреться внимательно, то можно заметить, как бурлит внизу Шестиугольник. В голове всплывает прочитанное когда-то и ненужное сейчас: две Земли могут поместиться в этом чуде газового гиганта.

— Пол?

Хью приходит вовремя. Он, как и Стамец, в парадной форме, и она ему безумно идёт.

— Там, внизу, — кивает Стамец на иллюминатор, — отдельные струйные течения в атмосфере Сатурна отчего-то разогнаны так, что вращаются гораздо быстрее окружающих слоёв газа. Как раз на той скорости, которая формирует эту стабильную красоту.

— Нервничаешь, — констатирует Калбер.

— Безумно, — кивает Стамец. — Иначе первым делом сказал бы тебе, насколько ты сейчас ослепителен, а не рассказывал о механике газов.

— Если бы ты этого не сделал, то я точно бы применил трикодер, чтобы узнать, насколько ты в порядке.

Стамец улыбается одними уголками губ и шутливо толкает Хью кулаком в плечо. Он счастлив, безмерно и полно. Здесь и сейчас тот момент, в который ему захочется возвращаться и возвращаться.

Сама церемония коротка. Произносятся клятвы, ставятся подписи на электронной бумаге: сначала молодожёны, потом их шаферы. Поллард, пришедшая со стороны Калбера, расписывается резким движением, широко и размашисто, а Тилли, которую пригласил Стамец, аккуратно и не выходя за границы места для подписи. Вокруг носится дрон-оператор, снимающий видео, и маячит пара человек с фотокамерами. Когда электронный документ проходит регистрацию в базе Звёздного Флота, им обоим приходят оповещения.

Лорка традиционно вручает им новую табличку на каюту, как поженившимся во время службы. Странная традиция, Стамец бы ни за что не стал афишировать эту деталь, но он уже понял: традиций и суеверий на корабле больше, чем спор на одном плодовом теле взрослого прототаксита.

Передохнуть им не дают, отлавливают в обеденном зале и требуют «проставиться». Стамец впадает в ступор и готовится пробиваться с боем в тишину их каюты, но Хью кладёт ему руку на плечо.

— Всё что хотите за счёт Звёздного Флота! — оповещает Калбер, и его голос тонет в шуме поздравлений.

А, это ещё одна традиция, думает Стамец и устраивается подальше от толпы. Ему на сегодня вполне достаточно треволнений, но уходить без Хью он не станет. Лучше прочтёт письмо от Страала и пару статей, сохранённых на падде.

Хью находит его через полчаса и пару отправленных писем. С ним Поллард, и они несут подносы с обедом.

— Мы с вами ещё не знакомы, мистер Стамец, а вот Хью я знаю, он у меня свои первые работы писал и публиковался соавтором впервые тоже со мной. Признайся, Калбер, всё-таки ты те пикнометры взорвал?

Хью смеётся и кивает.

— Я затупил и открыл их, не остудив, — поясняет Хью Стамецу. — Я не специально!

— А клеточный сортер, — прищуривается Поллард, цепко ухватив Калбера за локоть, — ты испортил?

Это проверка, решает Стамец. Хью рассказывал ему историю с украденной у него диссертацией и погубленной контрольной культурой клеток. Хью знал, кто это сделал. И чтобы вор не успел досчитать результаты, даже если он уже поставил эксперимент, Хью залил в выключенный прибор не спирт, а дистиллят. И издал свои результаты не в «Neurological», как хотел сделать перед защитой, а в «Scientific Post».

— Я, лейтенант Поллард.

— Молодец, — одобряет она. — Я уверена была, что ты. Говнюк получил по заслугам.

Она салютует им бокалом и отходит к коллегам.

— Если я хоть что-то понимаю в людях, — Стамец поворачивается к Хью, — то из-за того, что ты сейчас сказал ей правду, она за тебя костьми ляжет.

— Наверное... — Хью проводил Поллард задумчивым взглядом. — Я потом поговорю с ней. Мы в альфа-смену.

— Простите... Мистер Стамец, доктор Калбер... поздравляю вас!

Тилли тоже подходит, но надолго не задерживается: её кто-то зовёт. Видимо, они с Хью в этом похожи: быстро находят приятелей и друзей на новом месте.

Их поздравляют совершенно незнакомые люди, представляются, улыбаются. Они, кажется, искренне рады за них обоих, особенно те, у кого на пальцах похожие кольца. Стамец невольно задумывается, скольким из них пришлось расстаться со своей семьёй ради службы в Звёздном Флоте, а скольких ещё разведёт война.

Нет, он и Хью — определённо счастливчики!


End file.
